


Cold Blooded Fire

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: Fire Started It All [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Barry and Stiles are childhood friends, Barry and Stiles are cop kids friends, Barry and Stiles friendship, Comatose Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Barry are the same age so future-ish fic?, Worried Derek, Worry, struck by lightning - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek were sort of a thing. Sorta. But they fought a lot. But that was something they did...right? It was part of their personalities and what not. </p><p>Except one fight wasn't so quirky and 'oh just Derek and Stiles being Derek and Stiles'. Stiles leaves for Central City to clear his head. Stiles was with Barry the day he's struck by lightning...getting stuck too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Blooded Fire

[Arrow 2X09-The Birth of The Flash Youtube vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lD8RyojilY) 

The beginning scene of this fic is based on this vid. In case it's been a while since you've watched it, or you haven't watched it(I know it happens), this is here to help give you some visuals. Just...sorta picture Stiles there with Barry.

* * *

 

" _Hi_..." Felicity said over the line. 

"Hey..." Barry replied in a rather dejected tone as he made his way up to his lab. 

" _Did you make it?"_

Barry swiped his key card and pushed the door open. "I...yeah, I made it back to Central City in time, but I missed the cut off in line at S.T.A.R. Labs. I was late...as usual. But in the spirit of not being late again, if you ever decide that...uh..that Oliver Queen isn't the guy for you. Uh...if you decide you want to go on a date with _someone else_...uh, you should know that _that guy_...he'll be on time." Barry promised. 

" _Good to know."_ and Barry could hear the smile on her face, which made him smile.

"Oh hey! I, uh, left something for Oliver. Hope he likes it."

 _"Bye Barry._ "

"Bye Felicity." Barry said as he hung up and pocketed his phone. He removed his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair when he heard a sarcastic voice.

"That...was...kind of painful to watch. I think I got cavities."

Barry turned around with widened eyes as they landed on his childhood friend. He laughed as he ran up to Stiles, ignoring the puddle of water that splashed the bottom of his pants, and hugged the other tightly. 

"I didn't know you were here! How long have you been here? Was I supposed to know you were here? Am I late? Well of course I'm late, but what I mean was-"

"Barry!" Stiles laughed as he placed his hands on his scientist's shoulders. "Breathe."

And Barry did. Once he caught his breath, Stiles pulled him in for another hug. "You're not late. At least not for me. This was a surprise visit. I didn't catch you at home, so I thought I'd try here."

"It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving." Barry said with a smile. Joe and John were great friends from the force, it was how Stiles and Barry knew each other. With their family's being what they were, the Stilinski's would make the travel to Central City and spend the holidays with the West-Allen clan when possible. 

Barry finally took in Stiles's demeanor and noticed it was _way_ too serious for Stiles's usual behavior, sarcastic cynicism or not. Naturally he began to panic. "Oh my god, is your dad alright!? Please tell me he's alright!"

"Yeah, yeah, dad's fine. I'm here...for _personal_ stuff." Stiles answered as he looked away and shuffled from one foot to another.

"Personal stuff?" Barry echoed.

"Uh...I got into a fight with my...I got in a fight with Derek."

"A fight big enough that you're here in Central City and not in Beacon Hills? Wait, did you drive _all_ the way here?"

"Jeep's outside." Stiles nodded.

Barry nodded too, but it was awkward. He was awkward. He wasn't really sure what to do, so he asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Stiles took a deep breath before shaking his head, "Not right now."

"Right!" Barry nodded his head furiously before turning around and turning on his TV monitor. News about the _Particle Accelerator_ was on because of the storm that was raging on. 

"I thought you'd be there tonight." Stiles said as he pointed at the screen. The news reporter on sight mentioned how about all protesters were gone due to the weather and how they were attempting to shut off the accelerator. 

"I wanted to..." Barry pouted. "So _bad_! But I had a thing in Starling City and my usual late self missed the cut off line..." Barry sighed before looking out the window at the storm that just seemed to be getting worse. "But hey...I may get another chance. They'll have to reschedule, right?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah...maybe." Stiles nodded in agreement, though his was a bit lost in thought as he stared at the screen, not really watching. 

Barry took the time to pull a piece of news paper from his pocket and walked over to his board. He pulled the map covering it before pinning the new piece. He didn't mind if Stiles saw, unlike Iris, this was something he wasn't afraid to talk with Stiles about. Other than Joe, Stiles was the only one he could talk to without feeling pity or that he was crazy for thinking the impossible was... _possible_!

They were both brought out of their thoughts when the lights went out. Looking towards where S.T.A.R. Labs was, they saw and heard as something...exploded and seemed to give off an energy wave.

"You see that?" Barry asked.

"Yeah..." Stiles muttered.

Barry when walked over to the chains that controlled the roof window's covers and began to pull. He looked back at Stiles, "Hey, give me a hand?"

Stiles blinked out of another daydream and walked over to help. They both grabbed on and began to pull, but paused when they both felt static running through the chains and them. They looked at each other before looking around to see liquid float out of their beakers and jars. They looked at each other again with panicked looks. The lightning struck before either of them could blink. 

They both flew across the rooms, crashing into shelves and beakers full of chemicals, not that they noticed since they were knocked unconscious. 

* * *

 

It's been hell.

There was no other way to put it. 

He and Stiles have had fights before. Some were forgotten about in minutes while others lasted longer. But never _this_ long! He knew the fight was bad. They both had insulted each other with their worst insecurities. They called each other monstrous things that make Derek want to puke with guilt. In his anger Stiles had brought up Kate and Derek ordered him to leave. He'd told Stiles to _'get out of his face!' ._ He'd roared it, flashed his eyes and wolfed out even. He'd lost control. 

And so Stiles left. 

He was stubborn and prideful and wanted to wait for Stiles to come back first. He wanted Stiles to be the one to offer the olive branch. But that didn't happen. So Derek tried to call. He tried to visit, both home and work. But he couldn't find Stiles. 

He got angry again, though this time a horrible feeling began to blossom in the pit of his stomach.

What if Stiles took him seriously? What if he had left? For good? 

Derek began to panic, but his pride still kept him from reaching out any more than he already had. Though at some point he began to question himself if it _was_ because of pride, or was it really fear? Fear that he'd actually ran off his boyfriend and soul mate. 

It was a full, agonizing week and a half later when he got the call. By now he was so out of his mind, he didn't even bother to check who it was, could only hope it was Stiles. 

"Hello!" 

_"Derek...it's me."_

"Sheriff..." Derek acknowledged warily. The blossoming doomed feeling he had was growing heavier in his stomach. 

 _"There's no easy way to say this Derek so I'm just going to say it. Stiles was struck by lightning. He's in a coma...it doesn't look good."_ The Sheriff's voice was solemn and void of emotion. It made Derek feel cold that he couldn't hear any hope. 

"L-lightning?" He dared to ask.

" _Yeah_..." the Sheriff answered. After a long pause he told Derek where he was, where _Stiles_ was, then hung up. 

Angry hot flames of red and orange consumed his home and took his family from him. It was where his hatred came from. Now it seems like it was happening again in a different way. They called lightning the _Cold Blooded Fire_ and Derek could see why. Even as he raced to his car and then to Central City to Stiles, all he could feel was unbearable cold dread. 

**Author's Note:**

> So my new OTPs include Barry/Eddie and Barry/Oliver, but my love for Sterek is still very strong. Then this happened. Not chapter story, but a series of one shots that are all connected yet could be read alone that will involve "Teen Wolf", "The Flash", and possibly "Arrow".


End file.
